Rope Around the Heart
by Elynna
Summary: When Michaela is called away to help deliver a baby Sully begins to feel knotted up inside. Does his feeling have anything to do with Michaela's saftey? When she doesn't return on time the rope around Sully's heart gets tighter! Danger & heartache.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was late afternoon but you wouldn't know it unless you looked at a clock. The sky had been dark and gloomy all day. The gray cotton that settled over head was playing a game of hide and seek with the sun. While sitting at her desk Michaela was thinking about getting home to make dinner for her family. She wanted everything to be perfect. Sully had been gone on a survey trip for over a week and was due home that evening. Michaela's mouth turned up in a smile thinking about his homecoming and being able to wrap her arms around her husband again. She shook herself and once again started writing her last notes of the day. It was useless though. Her mind kept wondering. She was making a list in her head of all the things that needed to be done before Sully's arrival as well as the arrival of Colleen the following day. Colleen had a break in her schooling and had sent a telegram saying she was going to be coming home to visit for a few of weeks. Michaela was eager to see her daughter again and discuss all that she was learning in her medical training. It was going to be good to have her home for Christmas which was fast approaching. A smile crossed her face when she thought how glad Andrew would be to see Colleen again too. It had not gone unnoticed that the two had become good friends and it was obvious to Michaela that Andrew had missed Colleen.

"Hey Ma!" Brian came into the clinic interrupting her thoughts.

"Brian, how was school today?"

"It was alright. We worked on our ideas for the science fair. It's coming up next week. I can't decide what to build though. I was thinking about trying out another flying machine, or maybe a self propelled cart type of thing. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you'd do a great job with either. They're both good ideas. It's coming up fast, you better ask Sully to help you. I'm sure he would love to ."

"Yeah, I'm glad he's coming home. I bet he'll like the party we're throwing him."

"I hope so! Just let me finish up these last few notes and we can go home and start preparing. Can you go get Katie up? She's upstairs napping."

"Sure Ma."

In a swirl of dust Cloud Dancing stopped his horse in front of the clinic. Michaela heard her name being called followed by a loud thumbing on the clinic door. She arose quickly to open the door.

"Cloud Dancing! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Micheala asked.

"No, not me." His face was calm but his voice had a sense of urgency. "It's Mrs. Garcia. I was riding by their home on the way here and her husband jumped into the road crying for help. I think his wife is having the baby and somethings gone wrong. He was frantic."

The Garcia family lived quite a distance from town. They had a small cottage in the woods. They didn't mingle much with the local folk and didn't speak much English. Dr. Mike however had visited them and knew that Eloisa Garica was due to have a baby in a couple of weeks. With fast reaction Micheala grabbed her bag and began to get her horse ready.

Dorothy heard the commotion and approached as Micheala turned to Brian who came outside holding Katie. "Brian, I have to go to the Garcia's. Tell Sully I'll be late tonight. He might beat me home. I should be home by dark."

Brian held a sleepy Katie in his arms,"Sure Ma, but..."

Michaela reached over and kissed Katie on the cheek and turned to Dorothy. "Dorothy will you...?"

Dorothy nodded and said, "Of course," before Michaela could finish. Michaela smiled and mounted her horse.

"But what about Sully's homecoming party?" Brian asked looking disappointed.

She placed a quick hand on Brian's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Brian. You'll have to start without me. I should be home before dark though." She jumped on her horse and followed Cloud Dancing out of town.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said with a smile as she turned her horse to go.

"Come on Brian, let's get you and Katie home." Dorothy said.

Sully came home to see Matthew outside tidying up the barn.

"Matthew! What brings you out here?"

"Well, I heard in town that Dr. Mike had to go to the Garcia's to help deliver the baby so I thought I would come and check on Brian and Katie till ya got home."

Sully took Matthew's hand and embraced him appreciatively.

"Welcome home," Matthew said, "How was the surveying?"

"Fine. Beautiful country out there. I just hope I was able to convince them to keep it that way. Did she go by herself?" Sully asked without trying to sound worried. A little string seemed to be twisting itself around Sully's heart and he wasn't sure why.

"What?" Matthew was thrown off by his abrupt change of subject. "Oh,Dr. Mike? No, Cloud Dancing went with her."

"Did she say when she'd be back?"

"I think Brian said by dark."

Sully tried to shake off his apprehension. He took a deep breath and forced the string to loosen it's grip around him. He wasn't sure if he was worried or just overly anxious to see his wife again. He entered the house and was greeted by Brian. "Hey, Sully!"

Sully ruffled Brian's hair. "Hey Brian. Keeping things runnin' around here?"

"Yep. I fixed the window ledge and tightened the shutter up stairs."

"Sounds like your becoming quite the man around here." Sully smiled proudly at Brian and set down his pack. Katie was crawling around on the rug and he scooped her up. "Hey, my little girl! You're getting so big!" Sully swung her up in the air and was rewarded with a sparkling smile and a contagious giggle. He loved being home again. It had been too long. Sully knew he had let his job interfere with time spent with his family. He pushed back feelings of guilt and concentrated on making Katie giggle some more. The magical chiming of her little voice flitted about the room enveloping it in joy. The sounds stamping a memory on Sully's heart as they fell on his ears.

"We had a big welcoming home dinner planned for ya but ma had to go to the Garcia's." Brian said. "I tried to start the biscuits but I can't do them like ma can."

"It's alright Brian. We can still have a nice dinner we'll just have to fix it for your ma instead. I am sure she's had a long day. So, let's surprise her when she gets home and have everything all ready."

"Yeah, Dr. Mike's been planning all week for this. I'm sure she's disappointed she ain't here." Matthew said.

"Well, those babies never come when you think they will. Right Kates?" Sully tickled her and she grinned widely. "You staying for dinner

Matthew?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michaela and Cloud Dancing arrived at the little cottage and heard the cries of Eloisa. Mr. Garica came running out, "Dr. Mike, Dr. Mike, baby, please help! Help!" His broken English and Spanish accent were full of panic. Michaela could hardly understand him. She entered the house to find Mrs. Garica on the bed, red in the face, crying and screaming in pain. Rushing to her side Michaela quickly accessed her condition. She was running a fever and her pulse was rapid. "Hang on Eloisa. I'm going to help you. Don't push. Don't push! It's going to be alright." Micheala turned to the men and began giving orders. "I need a basin of water, some towels and a wet cloth."

Mr. Garica stood in shock and fear. Cloud Dancing hastily went about the small house getting what Dr. Mike had asked for. Micheala went to Mr. Garcia and placed a wet cloth in his hands. "I need you to dab her with this cloth." She showed him what to do and he immediately went to his wife and began to brush her forehead with the damp cloth, whispering to his wife in spanish.

"What can I do Dr. Mike?" Cloud Dancing offered.

"Nothing right now. I need to check the baby." Michaela checked Eloisa and found that the baby wasn't turned right, and was being chocked by the umbilical chord. A scream issued from Eloisa.

"It's ok. I need to turn the baby. Your going to be alright. Don't push! DON'T Push!" Michaela tried to turn the baby and remove the chord from it's neck. She hoped that Eloisa had understood her. If she pushed the baby would become impossible to turn. Michaela worked hurriedly. With an effort she finally sighed and said to Cloud Dancing, "I've got the baby turned, it should come more easily now. Will you bring me those towels?" Cloud Dancing placed a towel in Dr. Mike's hands. She removed the blood from her hands. Eloisa had sweat pouring from her and she screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Come on Eloisa. I know your tired. You can do this. It's time to Push. PUSH!" Michaela said. Eloisa seemed to understand and with in a few moments the baby was born. Michaela quickly made sure the baby was alright. It gave a curdling cry. Michaela wrapped it in a towel and handed the bundle to a stunned Mr. Garcia. "You have a little girl."

"Girl." Mr. Garica said.

"Dr. Mike!" Cloud Dancing's voice alerted Michaela. "She is very warm."

Micheala felt Eloisa's forehead. She was burning up. She was still bleeding. Micheala worked fast. The birth had cause some tearing and Micheala tried to see how bad it was. To her relief she was able to stop the bleeding. It didn't appear too serious. The fever worried her the most. She turned to Mr. Garcia, "How long has your wife been sick?"

Mr. Garcia looked concerned but confused. She asked again and received a disjointed reply. "Sick. Trac Day. Trac Day."

"Three days ago?" Micheala said almost to her self. "It could be why she went into early labor." Micheala took the baby from Mr. Garcia to do a full examination. She felt the baby and was relieved that it didn't have a fever. The baby was small but healthy. Seeing the look of concern on Mr. Garcia's face Micheala tried to reassure him. "It's alright. The baby is healthy," she said with a smile and placed the baby back in the arms of it's father. Mr. Garcia went to his wife's bed and sat in the small chair next to it. He reached for Eloisa's hand and looked up at Dr. Mike.

"I think she's going to be fine. I stopped the bleeding, she'll be soar for a few days and should stay in bed. We need to bring her fever down."

"I will go look for herbs to make tea for her fever." Cloud Dancing offered. "I will not be long."

"Thank you Cloud Dancing."

Cloud Dancing turned to leave the cabin and then turned back and said, "Don't leave until I get back."

Michaela nodded, smiled and saw Cloud Dancing leave. She turned back to Eloisa and began getting her cleaned up. She opened her medical bag and took out some quinine and began mixing it in a cup of water. Eloisa took the water and fell into an easy sleep. Micheala watched as Mr. Garica rocked his new daughter with a look of sheer joy and astonishment. A smile touched Michaela's lips as she remembered holding her own daughter. Katie's birth had definitely not been the way she had thought it would have been. But what she remembered most was holding her for the first time. Micheala started cleaning the little cottage as she waited for Cloud Dancing. It was taking longer then she had expected for him to return. A light sound made her turn and she saw that Eloisa was awake. Michaela watched as Mr. Garica lovingly stroked his wife's cheek and spoke to her in quiet spanish. After a moment Micheala approached and smiled at Eloisa. "You did a very good job." Eloisa had eyes only for the baby in her husbands arms and smiled gently. Dr. Mike checked her patients temperature and was pleased that it had gone down some and that Eloisa's pulse was strong. "You need to rest and stay in bed as much as possible for a few days." She instructed. Eloisa knew more English then her husband. She had lived in the states longer. Her husband hadn't been able to join her until a few months ago. Eloisa said in a quiet, tired voice, "Ci. I am tired." Micheala smiled and nodded, "Yes, rest, Sleep and get well. You are going to be fine. Your fever seems to be going down already."

"Ci. It's girl?"

"Yes. " Micheala said.

"Gracias." tears filled Eloisa's eyes.

Michaela smiled and asked, "Do you have a name for her?"

"Yariela," was the whispered reply.

"It's beautiful." Dr. Mike said. Mr. Garica place the baby in his wife's arms. Micheala silently left the small bedroom and walked to the window of the small outer room. Her thoughts were filled with her own family. She longed to hold Sully again and was excited to see Colleen. It was getting late and Michaela wondered where Cloud Dancing was. She decided to wait a little longer before heading for home.

Micheala walked into the small bedroom and found Mr. Garcia rocking Yariela. Eloisa was asleep. As Dr. Mike approached the bed Eloisa stirred and opened her eyes. "Eloisa, I must be going. You just stay in bed and get some sleep. Your husband seems to have things in hand." Eloisa looked at her husband and daughter and smiled. Mr. Garcia said something in spanish to his wife that caused her to blush. "What did he say?"

"He says she has my beautiful eyes."

Micheala gave a chuckle, "I believe she does! I will come back and check on you in a few days. Your fever is going down and Cloud Dancing will be coming back soon with some leaves that you can use to make tea. I want you to use them and drink some tea at least 3 times a day until your fever it completely gone, alright?"

Eloisa smiled, nodded her head and said, "Ci. I will do that. But you must wait for Cloud Dancing before you go. He said to wait."

Micheala sighed, "I know, but I promised my son I would be home before dark. Sully is coming home tonight. He probably already is home actually, and I need to be there."

Eloisa smiled with understanding, "Yes, it will be good for you to see him again."

Micheala began gathering her instruments and medical bag. She put on her coat and took Eloisa by the hand, "I will see you in a few days."

Eloisa had tears in her eyes as she said, "Gracias, gracias Dr. Quinn, muchos gracias! We must pay you somehow."

Michaela squeezed her hand gently, "Perhaps I could come sometime and have dinner. I have heard you are an excellent cook, and I would love to try some spanish food."

"Ci, we will do that." Micheala turned to leave. Just as she reached the door she was stopped by what sounded like urgent spanish. Turning Michaela saw Mr. Garica heading toward her. He was speaking very fast. Michaela turned to Eloisa for help in understanding.

"He says you should not go. He says it is not safe."

"Why?"

"He says there is a storm and it is going to rain soon."

Micheala looked out the small glass portal. It was almost dark and the wind was beginning to blow. "It doesn't look too bad. Just a little windy. I am sure I will make it home before it rains. I promised my son. He will worry if I don't get home."

Eloisa translated this into spanish and told her husband. Mr. Garcia still had a furrowed brow. He finally spoke.

"He says, he understands but you need to be careful."

"I will." Micheala shook Mr. Garcia's hand warmly and left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pa, I think every thing's ready."

"Yep, looks good, Brian. We'll just wait a little while for your ma. She should be home soon." Sully placed the last plate on the table as he spoke.

"Hey, pa I have a science project due next week and ma said you might be able to help me with it." Brian ventured.

"Yeah, of course I will. What do ya want to do?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I could try another flying machine but I've already done that kind of thing before. I was also thinking about a self propelled cart of some kind that you could ride in to get around."

"Well, if you aren't too sure about the flying machine the cart sounds like a good idea. I am sure we could come up with something. We just need to figure a way to have you move the wheels on it without it being pushed or pulled by someone else. But I've got some ideas. Let's see if we can figure it out." Sully went and sat down next to Brian at the table. He took some paper and began drawing his ideas on paper and discussing them with Brian. Matthew was playing with Katie on the rug.

An hour later Brian exclaimed triumphantly, "Thanks Sully! This is gonna be the best science project ever!"

Sully chuckled," Yeah, we'll have to get to work on it right away though. I'll get the supplies tomorrow afternoon and after school we can start cutting the wood for it." Sully felt satisfaction in knowing he would be able to spend time with Brian over the coming week. It had been a while since they had been able to work on something together.

Matthew entered from the other room, "Dr. Mike's still not here. Think she decided to stay at the Garcia's?"

Sully looked out the window. The wind was blowing hard and the sun was lost below the horizon. A clap of thunder and a flash of lighting split the sky as rain began falling. A knot began to form in Sully's stomach. The string grew in thickness and tightened ever so slightly. He calmly turned to Matthew and Brian and suggested, "She might just be running a little late. This weather might slow her up a little."

He sincerely hoped everything was alright. "Well, we better eat before it all gets cold."

They all sat down and began eating dinner. By the end of dinner the wind was howling and the rain was trying to see how fast it could trill and tickle the earth.

Cloud Dancing tried to quickly find the herbs and leaves needed to make the tea that would relieve Mrs. Garcia's fever. He was disappointed to find that the surrounding area was void of the necessary items. He began to expand his search area. It had taken him longer then expected but he finally found what he need and headed back toward the Garcia's. It was almost dark and Cloud Dancing's skin prickled from the cold wind. He felt a strong need to hurry back. He hoped that Mrs. Garcia was alright. By the time he reached the cabin it was beginning to rain and the sky was dark.

There was a knock on the cabin door. Mr. Garica opened it cautiously. Then his eyes turned wide remembering that Cloud Dancing had promised to return. He ushered the indian inside out of the rain and led him to the bedroom where his wife lay peacefully holding the baby.

"I have come with your tea leaves. It will help you get better." Cloud Dancing explained.

"Gracias. I am already feeling better. Dr. Mike is good doctor." Eloisa said with a small smile.

"Yes, she is. Where is she?"

Eloisa explained, "She said she promised her son she would be home by dark. We told her to wait but she said she would be alright and make it home before the rain came. She said you would come. Gracias."

Cloud Dancing's brow furrowed. He had thought his feeling urgency was for Mrs. Garcia, but Eloisa was feeling better and seemed to be out of danger yet the desire to hurry still filled Cloud Dancing's mind. Were the spirits trying to warn him? He was unsettled to find that Michaela had already left. Seeing the look of concern on Cloud Dancing's face Eloisa asked, "Is everything alright? You don't think anything bad has happened to her do you?"

Cloud Dancing shook himself and said, "No, no. I was just thinking. I will take these leaves and show your husband how to make the tea." He gestured to Mr. Garica and they both went into the kitchen. Mr. Garica watched intently so as to learn exactly what needed to be done. When they were finished Mr. Garica beamed and brought his wife a cup of tea. The thunder clapped and startled everyone. Lightning lit up the small cabin. The baby started to cry. Eloisa comforted her daughter with a soft lullaby. Cloud Dancing looked out the window to see the rain coming fast and the wind blowing loudly.

"It is late. You can not travel home in this weather. It is bad now. You must stay here. I will have my husband make you bed in next room." Eloisa said.

Cloud Dancing nodded and smiled, "Thank you, that is very kind." But he was still troubled. Something didn't feel right. In the early morning hours Cloud Dancing tossed and turned. His vision was filled with falling, tumbling, darkness, panic... it was unclear and jumbled. Cloud Dancing sat up breathing hard trying to figure out what it was he had seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Matthew I think you better stick around tonight. I don't think it's a good idea to ride back to town in this weather."

"Yeah, I'll stay." Matthew agreed.

"Brian it's getting late, you should head to bed so you can get up for school tomorrow."

"But ma's not home yet. She promised to be here by dark." There was worry in his voice.

Sully tried to quiet his own fears as he said, "There may have been problems delivering the baby and she needs to stay. Besides, with the weather the way it is she might have decided to stay overnight anyway. Don't worry."

"Yeah, Sully's probably right," Matthew added.

"Alright." Brian got up and hugged Sully. "Goodnight pa. I'm glad your home."

"Night Brian. We'll start work on that cart tomorrow alright?"

"Yep!" Brain said as he mounted the stairs.

Sully turned to Matthew, "You can sleep in Colleen's room if you want."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"I'm going to put this little one to bed," Sully said as he gently picked up Katie who was already asleep on her blanket.

It was morning and the sun was beginning to peak on the horizon. Sully looked over at the empty pillow next to him. He longed to see his wife again. Touch her hair. Kiss her lips. He had missed her. Guilt picked his heart that perhaps he had been neglecting her. Sully rolled over tiredly. He hadn't slept well. He felt tense and twisted up inside. He needed to see Michaela. He felt the urge to sattle his horse and ride out to the Garcia's at that very moment. Sully's thoughts drifted back to the last time he had seen his wife.....

"Good morning." He heard her soft voice against his ear. Sully opened his eyes and found Michaela staring back at him. Her eyes were fresh and sparkling with the morning light that trickled in from the window.

"What are you thinking?" Michaela asked.

Sully adjusted position and pulled Micheala into his embrace. He felt her body mold to his and wrapped his arms around her. Her head rested on his chest. "I was just thinking how lovely you are."

"You're pretty good looking your self." Michaela played.

Sully put his head down and kissed the top her brown head. Her hair was soft and filled with aroma of flowers. Michaela turned and said seriously, "Do you have to go?"

"You know I do."

"Yes, but it seems like you just got back. Couldn't it wait?"

"If I wait they may destroy the place by the time I get there. Hopefully, I can convince them to create a state park instead."

Sully felt Michaela sigh. He drew her close and took her chin gently in his hand and made her look at him. "I love you." He bent down and kissed her soundly. When they broke apart Michaela whispered, " I love you too."

Later that morning Sully said goodbye to Brian and Katie, kissed his wife again and headed out of town. He remembered how she looked when he had mounted his horse and headed out. Her hair lay on her shoulders; the sun made it look like gold. She held their daughter and smiled as she waved good bye. But he had noticed that the halo of light around her head didn't reach her eyes. There was sadness swimming in the portals to her soul. The sadness was trying to hide behind her gentle smile.

Sully shook himself back to the present. He would make it up to her. He couldn't wait to take his wife in his arms again and tell her that he was going to stay at home, not just for a week or two but for as long as possible. He would refuse to take survey jobs if needed. He would dispel the sadness in her eyes and replace it with love. Sully got out of bed and went to Katie's crib. She slept peacefully. He watched as her tiny body rose and fell as she breathed. He knew this was where he needed to be.

The sun was up. Sully got dressed, got Katie up and headed down stairs. Matthew had already started breakfast.

"Thanks Matthew."

"No problem. I figured I could take Brian to school on my way into town." Matthew said.

"Sounds good."

Brian came down the stairs, " Morning."

"Brian, Matthew's gonna take you to school alright?" Sully said.

"Sure."

"I'll meet you after school. Your ma should be home soon, and I can go get the supplies for your project."

"Alright!"

"Colleen comes in on the train later this morning. You going to be there Matthew?"

"Yep. I have to be there to tease her about looking like a Boston lady." Matthew grinned.

"Can't I go too?" Brian asked.

"You can see her after school. Your ma wouldn't like it if you missed school." Sully said.

"Hurry and eat Brian, I'll go get the wagon ready." Matthew said as went out the door.

A few moments later Matthew called, " SULLY! SULLY, It's Flash!"

Sully came running outside. He saw Matthew holding the reins of Michaela's horse. Sully's stomach turned. The string was now a rope that bound it self unpleasantly around him. The sattle was empty. Where was his wife? The hose was limping, wet and covered with mud.

Sully met Matthew's eyes, "Ma." Matthew's voice didn't seem to be working properly.

Brian came outside holding Katie. "What's wrong? Where's Ma?"

Sully thoughts were a jumble, as if someone had just taken the pieces of his mind and thrown them down like dice. He thought he might be sick. He tried to breath. He tried to push away the horrible images that were flooding his mind. He needed to find her! "Matthew take flash and clean him up, Brain you'll have to stay with..."

"Sully!" Cloud Dancing rode up and quickly dismounted. "Is Michaela here?" Cloud Dancing's voice was concerned and urgent.

Sully looked at his friend wonderingly, "No. We thought she would be with you, but her horse..."

Sully was interrupted as Cloud Dancing explained hurriedly, "She left the Garcia's last night with out me. There is no time to explain now. I have been troubled all night. We must go find her. I think she's in danger."

Sully nodded. "Brian stay home with Katie."

"But I want to go look for ma!"

"Please, Brian I need you to stay here." Sully put a hand on the boys shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"We should get Andrew to come with us. She may need a doctor." Cloud Dancing said. "I will go get him and then we can leave." Cloud Dancing didn't wait for a reply and jumped on his horse and rode toward town.

Sully didn't want to wait. He wanted to leave that instant! His heart was overflowing with dread. She had to be alright. She had to be. Sully acted as quickly as possible. He jumped on his horse and called to wolf to follow him. "Tell Cloud Dancing and Andrew I went on ahead. They can catch up later." Sully said to Matthew.

Matthew nodded,"You'll find her Sully."

Sully knew they would find her, but it was the state she would be in when they did that worried him. Sully got on his horse and looked down at Brian. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Brian nodded.

"I'm going into town to get some other folks together to go out looking." Matthew said.

Sully nodded, turned his horse and set off with wolf running behind him


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Michaela wrapped her coat around her and mounted Flash. The wind was blowing hard as she set off toward home. She bent low over Flash's neck and whispered, "Come on boy, we have to make it home before dark." Michaela let Flash break into a quick pace. The sky was nearly black and not far down the road thunder shook the heavens. Michaela ducked her head against the rain that began to fall, and urged Flash on more quickly. Her fingers were cold and she wrapped them more tightly in the reins. All at once there was a clap of thunder and a flash of light. Several things happened at once. A nearby tree burst into flames. Flash jumped, reared back, and turned abruptly.

"FLASH! NO!" Micheala screamed as the horse turned off the road and began to stumble down the steep ravine. The fast and sudden forward movement propelled Michaela over the front of the horse. Her right hand was tangled in the reins. She felt her body being helplessly dragged down the steep slope. As the lightning flashed, her vision was jumbled. She saw a swirl of horses legs, dirt, rain, and her wrist tangled. Fear, confusion and pain racked her body as she was being drug across the wet earth. She had to stop the horse. She tried to yell,"Flash! Flash.... stop!" She couldn't hear her own voice over the pounding rain and her body was being jostled so violently she barely got the words out. Suddenly a weight pummeled into her side. There was no air. Only pain and then nothing. Her right arm suddenly came loose from the reins and she slid unconscious to the valley floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Micheala's eyes slowly fluttered open. It was early morning. She tried to orient herself and remember what had happend. The moment she tried to sit up she gave a weak gasp as pain shot through her body. She remembered falling. Flash. She let her eyes look around but didn't see the horse. "Sully." She was surprised by the sound of her own voice. It was stifled and shallow. She tried to move her right arm but it was dead weight ached horribly. She tried to do a quick assesment of her condition. Her arm was probably broken. She was sure she had a broken rib from the way it hurt to breath too deeply. Sitting up seemed out of the question. Her head seemed to be alright. Her legs were bruised and scratched but seemed to be fine. Her entire body ached. She felt light headed and dizzy. Was she bleeding? If so she didn't know where. She gently slid her hand under her blouse and touched her aching side. No blood, but it was painful to the touch. She was dirty, cold and wet. Micheala used her good arm to try to get her coat off. She knew she needed to get out of her wet clothes, she was already beginning to shake and her teeth began to chatter. With as much effort as she could she began to remove her coat. She moved slowly and tried to stay calm. Each movement cost all her energy as new doses of pain erupted. It was all she could do to keep from passing out. She managed to remove her left arm from her jacket. She moved slightly to reposition herself to remove her other arm, but with the coat underneath her and her right arm unable to move she wasn't sure what to do. She reached over to try to pull on the other sleeve but her side burst into flames. She let out a cry, her vision blurred, her shaking body relaxed as she slipped into darkness.

Sully stopped his horse along the beginning of the road to the Garcia's. He watched Wolf sniff around and looked for signs that would reveal Michaela's whereabouts. Wolf started to run off the road to the left. Sully saw places in the ground where leaves and twigs had been smashed, it may have been from Flash. Sully turned his horse and headed off the road to the left. He tried to quiet the growing fears in his mind. A little further on Wolf stopped again and began to whimper. Sully jumped from his horse his heart in his throat. Bending down to the dog he said, "What is it boy? Where is she? Is she here close?" The dog whimpered and began sniffing around the area again. Sully let his eyes scan his surroundings. They were in the valley below the main road. To his left was a river and to his right was the slope up to the road. He closed his eyes and breathed in the air. He tried to focus. He pictured her. Her eyes, hair, mouth....he heard something. "Micheala..."Sully's voice was no more then a breath of air. "Michaela...." he said it more loudly. He could see her more clearly. He heard the sound again....his name carried on the wind and falling on his skin as a butterfly. "Michaela!" Sully's eyes opened, Wolf's bark rent the air and Sully ran in the direction it came from. He ran through some trees and then came to a small clearing at the base of the sloping hillside. He saw wolf first, whining and pacing. Then he saw her. She was lying on her back. Her face was muddy and scratched. She wasn't moving. He gently lifted her head and stroked the wet hair off of her face. "Michaela! Michaela please wake up!" He forced himself to think. Something was wrong with her arm. She was so cold and pale. He had to get her warm. He gently removed her coat. The underside of the right sleeve was ripped and crimson. The sleeve of her blouse was sticky with blood. The earth underneath her was stained, turning the leaves a dark brown. He gently removed her blouse. There was a deep gash in her arm. It was still bleeding a little.

"We've got to stop the bleeding. You're gonna be alright Michaela. Hold on." Sully said this more to himself then to her, she was still unconcious.

Sully looked around quickly. He couldn't use her clothes for bandages, they were dirty and wet. He spotted Michaela's medical bag laying near a tree. He got it and rummaged through it. He quickly found clean bandages and wrapped them around Michaela' upper arm. A faint sound reached his ears. He looked up from the bandaging into Michaela's face. Her eyes were still closed but her lips parted, "Su... Sully." He barely heard her. "I'm right here. I'm here. It's gonna be alright. Stay with me." He felt helpless. She needed a doctor. Sully turned to wolf. "Go find them boy and bring them here. Bring them here boy. Go!" The dog bolted off. Sully hoped that Cloud Dancing and Andrew were not far behind. He turned back to Michaela. She was pale and shivering. Her breath was shallow and uneven.

"Sul..." Her eyes fluttered; they felt so heavy. She was so tired.

"Shhh, I'm here. I'm here." He held her hand and stroked her head. His heart ached to hear her voice so slurred and weak.

"S, cold."

"I know. We'll get you warm." He kissed her on the forehead and was relieved to find it still cool. He quickly finished removing her skirt so she was only in her undergarments. He felt sick looking at how her body was bruised and scratched. He wrapped his coat around her and began building a fire.

"mmmm..." Micheala moaned.

"What is it? Stay still." Sully said as he tried to comfort her. Her eyes opened slightly but they were dim and lost looking.

"Mmmy, arm..."

"It's broken I think and you've got a nasty cut but it's alright. I think the bleeding has stopped and Andrew is coming. Just hold on." Sully begged her. He wanted to hold her in his arms but feared to move her.

"Sl...slid...rock....mus....ripped...sl...sleeve." She stammered.

"Shhhh, it's alright. You're ok now." He touched her cheek and looked into her unfocused eyes. "I'm here. We'll get you home." Sully tried to comfort her.

He watched helplessly as her body shivered. Soon her eyes closed again. The shadow that hovered and shrouded the outskirts of her mind spread like a wool blanket over her consciousness. "Stay with me Michaela. Come on." Her head fell to the side and her body relaxed again. "Michaela! Micheala!" Sully held her hand tightly and leaned over her, resting his forehead against hers and tried to fight back tears. "You'll be alright. You're strong." She was still breathing. He watched her closely. She just needed to keep breathing. Part of him was grateful that she was unconscious and not in pain, and part of him was sick with worry that she might not wake up again. The rope squeezed him uncomfortably.

"Colleen! Colleen over here!" Brian waived to his sister as she exited the train. Colleen smiled and ran to meet him.

"Brian! It's so good to see you!" She embraced him warmly then stepped back looking for the rest of her family. "Where is everyone?" She looked down at Brian and for the first time noticed his sad and worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Colleen, Ma is missing."

"What?"

"She went to the Garcia's last night and didn't come home. There was a storm. Flash showed up at the homestead but Ma wasn't riding him." Brian spilled out the information as fast as he could. It was disjointed and panicky. "Sully took Andrew and Cloud Dancing to go find her. Flash was kind of hurt. Cloud Dancing said he thinks Ma is in danger. Matthew went to look too with some other people. Katie is with Dorothy. I came to get ya, and, and..."Brian ran out of breath. Colleen took Brian by the shoulders and gave him a little shake. Her heart was pounding. This was not the homecoming she had expected.

"Brian, when did they leave?"

"This morning." Colleen hugged her brother. "I'm...I'm sure she'll be alright. Andrew's a good doctor. Sully will find her Brian." She tried to assimilate the information she had just heard. "Let's go get Katie."

They walked to the store and found Dorothy with Katie. Colleen began trying to get more information from Dorothy, but there was not much to tell. They didn't know where Dr. Mike was or what had happened to her.

"I should go. I should go look to. Which way did Andrew and Sully go?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen you can't go. We need you here. Brian and Katie need you." Dorothy said.

"No. If Ma needs help I should be there. I could help her. What if Andrew needs me to assist or..."

"Colleen calm down. It's going to alright. Andrew's a good doctor and Sully and Cloud Dancing are with him if he needs help."

Colleen sighed trying to calm herself and think reasonably."Alright, but I'm going to the clinic to make sure things are ready when they get here."

"So, you think she's really hurt?" Brian asked worriedly.

"I...I don't know Brian. But if she is we should be ready and I can't just sit here and wait." Colleen said as she stood and made her way to the clinic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sully heard Wolf barking and saw him come running around the bend. He ran to Sully and licked his face panting. Cloud Dancing and Andrew soon rode up. "Good boy wolf." Sully said. Andrew and Cloud Dancing jumped quickly from their horses and rushed over to were Sully sat next to an unconcious Michaela. Andrew worked quickly checking her pulse and trying to see the damage.

"We've got to get her warm. Cloud Dancing bring a blanket quickly!" Cloud Dancing dashed to get a blanket and Andrew's medical bag from the horses. Andrew continued in a quick and urgent tone, "Her pulse is shallow. She's in shock. Doesn't seem to be any head injury. Has she woken up?"

Sully responded, "Yeah, for a little bit. She said she was cold. I got her wet clothes off and she's got a bad cut on her arm."

Andrew pulled back Sully's coat from Michaela's shoulders. He gently touched Michaela's right arm. "Her wrist is broken." Andrew gently lifted her hand. The skin around Michaela's wrist was rubbed raw. "She might have gotten it caught in the reins or something."

"Here is the blankets and your bag." Cloud Dancing said. "What can we do for her?"

Andrew continued his inspection. "The cut in her arm seems to have stopped bleeding but it may need stitches. It looks like she's lost a lot of blood. How did this happen?"

"She said she probably hit a rock as she was falling." Sully said.

"She remembered what happened?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not sure but she said she fell. She wasn't awake very long." Sully said.

Andrew turned to look at the slope rising beside them up to the main road. "God, it's a miracle she didn't break her neck." Sully's heart skipped a beat at the very thought. "Except for her arm she doesn't appear to be in too bad a shape. Her shoulder is dislocated though. I'll have to set it before we can move her." Andrew said. "Cloud Dancing, Sully, you'll have to hold her down while I reset the shoulder. She may jerk and I need leverage to pop it back into place."

Sully and Cloud Dancing each placed a firm hand on Micheala's arms and head. Andrew positioned himself over her abdomen and gently got a good grip on her arm. "On the count of three. One.... Two....Three!" Andrew yanked her arm. Sully and Cloud Dancing pushed Micheala down as her body jolted in an attempt to sit up. She gave a shriek of pain. She writhed under Sully and Cloud Dancing's hold. Andrew gave another quick movement, there was a loud crack as the arm was pushed back into the socket. Michaela took a quick, harsh, sudden intake of air. Her head fell back. Instead of relaxing and falling into abyss her body tensed as she struggled for air. She inhaled again with an agonizing sound. It was uneven, stifled, and stilted. Her exhale was sharp and erratic.

"What's wrong? She can't breath!" Sully cried. The rope was making a noose inside him.

Andrew put his fingers against Michaela's neck. "Her pulse is rapid." He grabbed his stethoscope.

Between uneven and painful gasps Michalea's voice whispered, "S...ul...ul...ly."

"Micheala listen to me! It's alright, you can do this." Sully cried.

Andrew listened to her chest and said in a panicked and serious voice, "One of her lungs has collapsed." He quickly removed the blanket and lifted her undershirt. They all were shocked at the sight of Micheala's side. Her entire left side was black and blue.

"Oh my...." Andrew was stunned and speechless.

"What do we do?!" Sully asked horrified.

"She, she...must have gotten kicked by the horse. Oh my...She's got several broken ribs....I...she probably has internal bleeding that's pressing on the lung. If I'm right she may still be loosing blood." Andrew said trying to think.

"Is she going to live?" Cloud Dancing asked.

"I...she needs to be operated on. I don't have what I need, we have to get her to town. We have to calm her down, try to get her breathing regulated. We have to move quickly. "

"Micheala it's alright. I'm here. I know you're in pain. Please be strong! Calm down and try to breath easy. I know it's hard but you can do it. Please Micheala. Please try. I'm not gonna loose you here, not like this!" Sully begged. He didn't know what to do. She was trembling and struggling for air. He lifted her head gently with his arm.

"I'll try to give her something to sedate her." Andrew said. "That should calm her breathing."

Andrew gave her a shot of morphine. After a few agonizing minutes Michaela's body began to relax. Her eyes closed. Her breathing was still sharp and disjointed but it was slower and calmer now. "We've got to get her arm in a sling and make a litter for her. We have to be gentle or we could cause more damage." Andrew said whipping his forehead free of the diamonds of perspiration that laced it. Sully stayed kneeling next to his wife's cold, limp body.

"She is strong my brother. We will get her back. I will pray to the ancestors for help." Cloud Dancing said as he placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. Sully didn't say anything. He wanted to breath for her. He didn't think he could stand to listen to her struggle. But that was just it... If he could hear her breathing then she was alive. She would live. Suddenly her uneven, shallow gasps for air were the most important and beautiful sounds in the world to him.

Colleen busied herself cleaning instruments and folding linens. Brian sat outside on the bench. Katie was with Dorothy. She should have been used to this sort of thing. Her life had been full of dangerous and uncertain moments. Her mother had been in danger before and it always ended up being alright. She hoped this was no different. Her thoughts went to Andrew. She had missed him. She wondered if he had felt the same. It had been a while since her last visit home. Maybe he had forgotten about her. She had pictured her home coming with him there to greet her. He was a good doctor, a good man. If her mother was hurt he would know what to do. New thoughts flashed through her head of her mother hurt some where and Andrew and Sully not getting there in time. She shook herself and made herself think about something else. Colleen was given a distraction when she heard commotion outside. She looked out the clinic window and saw Cloud Dancing dismount from his horse followed closely by Sully and Andrew. Before Colleen could get to the door it came flying open. Andrew came bursting in breathing heavily and looking tired and strained. "Colleen! Thank God you're here! I'll need your help." He said as he took her by the shoulders and gave her a quick hug before he started gathering tools around the exam table. Colleen realed as things happened quickly around her. Sully came through the door carrying Michaela. "Ma!" Colleen was horrified by the sight. Her mother was pasty, scratched and dirty. "Her breathing..." Colleen said as Sully gently laid her on the table.

"Her lung collapsed." Andrew said. "There's no time to explain. We have to operate quickly."

"Operate?! How did....?" Colleen's voice expressed her concern and desire for information. She turned to Sully who looked ashen and far away. She would get no answers from him. Andrew shuffled around and placed a cloth over Micheala's mouth.

"Sully I think it's best if you leave." Andrew suggested. "Colleen, I think she was kicked in the side by her horse. She has broken ribs and I think internal bleeding."

Sully didn't move and Colleen gasped as her mothers side was exposed. It looked crushed. "Sully!" Andrew said more forcefully. Colleen turned to him and tried to lead him outside.

"No! I won't leave her!" Sully said as he clung to her hand

"Sully please! It's going to alright. Let Andrew and I do what we need to." Colleen pushed him toward the door. The hurt in Sully's face almost made Colleen cry. Sully let himself be pulled away and sank onto the bench next to Brian who jumped up at the sight of his sister, "Colleen! Is Ma alright? What's wrong with her?" Brian wanted answers too. He had only gotten a brief glimpse of his mother as Sully carried her inside the clinic.

"Brian, I need to go help Andrew. It's alright, just wait out here with Sully." Colleen went back inside and closed the door. She turned to Andrew. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know."

Colleen took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking. This was not going to be easy. She watched Andrew and saw the stress and fear in his face. She touched his arm gently before he made the incision. "You're a good doctor." Andrew let his breath out, looked at her, nodded his head and they began.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brian noticed the gaunt and worried look on Sully's face. It made his insides turn. "Sully, what's wrong with ma?"

Sully sighed and rubbed his face between his hands, "She fell... She's hurt pretty bad."

"Is she gonna die?" Brain asked in a small voice.

Sully's blood ran cold. The rope gave a nasty tug as it lynched itself more tightly. He looked into his sons concerned face. " I....Your Ma is strong, Brian. Andrew's a good doctor and so is Colleen. I'm sure they'll fix her up. She needs you to be strong for her alright?" He wrapped his arms around him and they waited. Dorothy came over holding Katie in her arms. "Sully I saw...you found her. Is she alright?" Sully couldn't answer that question anymore and didn't want to try. He nodded thankfully to her and took his little girl in his arms. He held her tightly and was surprised to find comfort there. Her little body radiated life. Michaela had to live. She had a daughter to raise. Sully pushed away the thought of doing it alone. A crowd soon gathered outside the clinic. Matthew returned from searching with Hank and Jake. Brian told them the news. They all waited. There was nothing else to do.

As time passed it seemed like a never ending ordeal. The minutes ate away pieces of hope with a cruel slowness. Sully wanted to runaway. He couldn't stand the suspense, the not knowing, not being able to do anything. But he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't leave. He had left too many times before. Jobs, money. It all seemed so unimportant now. Again he was pricked with guilt for his many absences.

The crowd flinched as the clinic door creaked open. "She survived the surgery." Andrew's eyes were tired and sunken. Exhaustion laced his voice. Sully jumped up taking his first real breath in what seemed like a month.

"Can I see her?" Andrew nodded to him and Sully made his way upstairs to Michaela's recovery room, followed closley by Brian. As he opened the door he saw Colleen sitting in a chair next to the bed. She turned as they entered, her hands trying to erase the riverbeds that trailed down her cheeks. "How is she?" Sully asked tentativley.

Colleen got up and and crossed the room, approaching them. "She's stable....for now. She lost a lot of blood. The internal bleeding was extensive. I..."

"Sully, can I talk to you for a moment?" Andrew interrupted her. Sully nodded solemly and left the room. Andrew and Sully stood in the narrow hallway. "Sully, Michaela is resting peacefully now. But I think I should warn you that her condition is very serious." Sully's chest got tight, the noose squeezed a securing grip on him. He wasn't sure he could hear what was coming but he nodded and Andrew continued. "She has 3 broken ribs on her left side. Two of them were broken in multiple places. The pieces of rib tore the outer lining of her stomach and tore muscle and tissue in the surrounding area. She's lost a significant amount of blood. The swelling and bleeding pushed against her lung causing it to collapse. We were fortunate that the lung wasn't pierced. We were able to sew the tare in the stomach wall and stop the bleeding. Her lung has reinflated and she is breathing easier. We need to watch her carefully though. She was exposed to the cold weather for a long time. She has a slight fever, nothing to worry about at the moment, it's typical after surgery. I worry that if she gets sick it may infect the lungs and with one of her lungs already tender she may...I don't know if she would...." Andrew didn't want to say it so he continued, "She is going to be in a lot of pain and breathing is still going to be painful and some what difficult for her until her lung heals from the bruising and pressure. However, I am most concerned with the amount of blood she lost. The sooner she wakes up the better. We'll know more then. She may need a transfusion but I want to wait and see how she does. Blood transfusions are.... dangerous." Sully began to pace the hall with clench fists. He was vaguely aware of Andrew's voice continuing, "I'll monitor her closely. I hope she won't need one but... well, we'll just have to wait. " Andrew stopped. He felt worthless and awful. "I'm so sorry Sully."

Sully let his eyes focus on the floor. His feet stopped pacing. His mind tried to absorb the information. Andrew had done his best, the rest was up to Michaela. He looked up and put a hand on Andrew's shoulder, "Thank you. I'm glad you were there. She's strong. She'll be alright." Andrew sincerely hoped Sully was right. Andrew's insides churred uncomfortably when Sully thanked him. Had he done everything? Had he really helped or had he made it worse? Andrew felt anger and frustration with himself bubble hotly inside of him. He gave a weak smile and quickly turned and headed down stairs.

Sully watched him go. He felt numb as he thought about all that had happend within the past few hours. Sully entered the recovery room again. Colleen and Brian stood around the bed. For the first time Sully's eyes took in the room around him. The atmosphere didn't coinside with the situation. The room existed in a time when things were happy, pleasant...bright. The walls reflected the afternoon sun. The window was open and the breath of the wind gently fluttered the lips of the thin white drapes. It was from a dream. Then in the middle of the room was the one reality. The fear, darkness, and horror of the current situation was found in the picture of the beautiful woman who laid on the bed. Her face held little life. Her body small, and fragile. Her family sadly looking down upon her. Brian and Colleen approached him. "I'm going to go help Andrew clean up." Colleen said averting her eyes.

Brian sensed Sully's need to be alone with his Ma. "I'm going to go check on Katie. She'll be alright pa." Brian said. Sully put a heavy hand on the boys shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you Brian." The boy nodded and took his leave. Sully approached Michaela's bedside. With the exception of a few small scratches her face was unmarred. The rose in her cheeks had died a winters death and left only hollowness and pallor behind. Holding her hand he pressed it against his lips willing his life force to seep into her. He stroked her forehead and felt a light warmth. He almost enjoyed the feeling in contrast to her cold hand but his mind pricked him into remembrance that a fever could snuff her light completely. Sinking to his knees next to the bed Sully tried to speak calmly. "Micheala, I'm here. I'm here. Rest now. You'll be alright. Keep fighting. You're so strong." Sully's words caught in his throat.

Colleen went down stairs and found Andrew with his hands on the table and his head down. "Andrew, you should get some rest. It's been a long day. You look exhausted." Colleen touched his shoulder gently. Andrew didn't turn around but picked up instruments and started cleaning them. "No, I'm fine."

Colleen was surprised by his abrupt manner. "Here, I'll help you." Colleen picked up a scalpel and started rubbing it down. "No, stop. I can do it. You look tired too. You should go rest." He didn't look at her. He kept his gaze on the instrument in his hand.

"Andrew, I want to help. What's wrong?" Was he angry with her? Why was he so distant? She drew closer to him but he walked toward the window and let his eyes focus on the street outside. Colleen wasn't sure what to do. "Andrew, are you upset with me? Please tell me what's wrong." His head sagged but he didn't answer. Maybe he was more upset then she had thought about Michaela's condition. Colleen ventured, "You did wonderfully with the surgery. Ma is stable and she...she's going to alright. You did everything you could." She again approached him and rested her hand on his shoulder. She wanted nothing more then for him to embrace her and comfort her. But Andrew turned abruptly and threw her hand off and walked back to the table without looking at her. Colleen felt tears welling up in her eyes. Andrew stumbled frustratedly over his words, "I don't....I didn't....you don't know...I should..." The sentence died and the harshness and anger in his voice trailed away as he said, "I'm not angry with you.......you should be angry with me.....and instead, you stand there being strong and beautiful and..." Colleen wasn't sure what he was saying. But her heart did a little flip when he had said she was beautiful.

"I don't understand....you saved her life, why would I....?"

Andrew turned to face her and seemed to loose his heart in her glossy, watery eyes. He thought he might drowned if he looked at her too long. He let his gaze fall to the floor. His voice came slow and quiet. "I didn't....when her lung collapsed....it was only then that I found the damage that had been done to her side....it happened as I finished setting her shoulder. I am sure it was the strain that made her lung collapse." Suddenly Andrews words came fast and flustered, "I should have checked her properly before!... I assumed it was only her arm. I didn't check! I should have given her morphine before and then maybe her lung....She almost died!" Andrew got quiet again, "She still might." The last words were like a hammer falling hard against Colleen's heart. Colleen was silent for a few moments as tears rolled down her cheeks. He blamed himself. She stepped close to him and took his hand. "It's not your fault Andrew. You didn't make her fall, you didn't hurt her!....You didn't do anything wrong. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't have been able to move her without resetting her shoulder. You had to do it. And with all the swelling and bleeding it's a miracle her lung didn't collapse before you arrived. You acted quickly and because of it she's still with us."

Andrew finally met her eyes again and his voice was unsteady as her said, "I'm so sorry, Colleen." She threw herself against him and let her tears flow freely. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her tightly. It felt so good to be with her. How did she do it? How did she know how to make him feel he was stronger then he was? He didn't care how, he just knew that he didn't ever want to loose her. Colleen looked up and said thickly, "It's alright. Just don't push me away." Andrew gave her a small smile and he let his thumb slide across her wet cheek.

"I won't" He bent down and found her lip


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sully sat next to Michaela' s bed. It had been two days full days and still she hadn't woken up. Colleen entered the room and noticed Sully's hunched over body, sunken eyes and tired expression. "Sully I brought you some lunch."

"Thank you Colleen." He didn't turn to look at her and didn't move to touch the food as she placed it on the small bedside table.

"How is she?"

"No change." Sully felt frustration rising in him, "Shouldn't she be awake by now? Andrew said the sooner she wakes up the better and it's been two days!"

"She's been through a lot. Giver her time. I am sure she will wake up." Colleen hoped this was the case. She knew that if her mother didn't wake up soon it meant she wasn't going to.

"How are Brian and Katie?"

"Brian is pretty upset I think. Matthew and him are sitting on the bench outside. Brian didn't want to go to school. Katie's fine. She's with Grace."

Sully sighed. He needed to go talk to Brian.

"Why don't you let me sit with her while you go get some sleep." Colleen suggested

Sully just shook his head.

"You can't help her if you're tired. She needs you to be strong and that includes eating and sleeping." Colleen's voice was kind and persuasive.

"I know. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll come down and try to get some sleep."

"Alright. Come and get me."

Sully nodded and listened as the door closed behind her. Sully got up and stretched his soar muscles. He walked to the window and let the sun warm his face. His thoughts wondered. He thought of Cloud Dancing. He had gone to pray to the ancestors. Sully could picture him chanting and singing out in the wilderness. He wondered if it mattered or did any good. Just as this depressing thought came to him he heard a noise. He turned around quickly and looked at Michaela. She didn't move. Maybe he had imagined it. He turned back to the window but again he heard something. He tuned and walked to the bed. His heart nearly stopped as he saw his wife's eyelids flutter and her cracked lips open. A small moan escaped her mouth.

"Michaela! Micheala, wake up now. Come on, you can do it. That's it! I'm here." He watched her eyelids open and her eyes tried to focus on him. She tried to speak but her mouth was like cotton."Su…"

Sully grabbed the glass of water from the table and gently lifted it to her mouth.

Her frail voice called his name again, "Sully." It was slurred and sounded frightened.

"I'm here!" He grasped her hand tightly and kneel down so that he was at eye level with her. She tried to move but a painful cry escaped her lips. Sully gently pushed her back against the pillows trying to comfort her. "It's alright. You're safe. Just lye still. You had an operation." Sully watched with heart ache as his wife's face turned to confusion and discomfort. But hearing her voice seemed to slightly loosen the constraining coils that tugged at him.

Michaela felt a strong throbbing pain in her side and her arm ached as it laid in a sling. She tried to take a deep breath to clear her head but stopped mid breath from a horrible tenderness inside of her. She tried to process what Sully had said. Surgery? What happened?

"Wha...?" she asked him.

Sully looked concerned and said, "You got caught in the strom on your way home from the Garica's. Do you remember?"

She tried to awaken her mind. Pictures flashed across her mind. Storm, Flash, falling, dark, cold...."You're home." She finally said with a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm home." He kissed her forehead.

"There was a storm." She tried to explain between short breaths. "Lightning struck a tree.... caught fire...Flash ran down.... hill and I...I got caught... I don't know..." Her voice trailed away as her eyes began to close again.

Sully cut in and tried to keep her awake, "We found you the next morning. Andrew relocated your shoulder and says your wrist is broken."

"My side...." Sully saw the pain in her eyes as she weakly let the words fall off her lips.

"Are you in pain? I'll go get Andrew!" He made to move but she squeezed his hand ever so slightly and he stopped and looked back down at her.

"What happend?" Michaela voice pleaded.

"You had some internal bleeding and one of your lungs collapsed. Andrew stopped the bleeding and your lung is alright now but he says it will be soar for a while. You're going to be alright, it's just going to take time." Sully said confidently smiling down at her.

Michaela took a long blink and made a noise that she had understood. She was so tired. Her body felt like a heavy burden that she couldn't get away from. Her voice was carried to Sully as a whisper, "Children..."

"They're alright. I'll call for them alright? Don't go anywhere." He got up and moved toward the door and called down to Colleen, "Colleen! She's awake!"

Colleen came running into the room. She saw Sully smile for the first time in days, " She's awake! Go get Brian, Matthew and Katie. She wants to see them." Colleen rushed out again and returned with her sister and brothers. Andrew also arrived. They gathered around her bed. Andrew began taking her pulse.

"Ma!" Brian exclaimed.

Michaela tunred her head slightly and saw a bleary vision of Brian and Colleen, "Brian...Colleen,...?''

"Matthew and Katie are here too Ma." Colleen said kindly. She smiled but her eyes followed Andrews hands up to the expression on his face. She knew that things were not good. She put on a brave face and kissed her mothers hand, "You've got to be strong ma. We need your help getting ready for Christmas." She smiled and tried to blink away the tears that were blurring her vision.

A small smile crossed Michaela's face as she said softly, "It will be good....to have you home.... for the.....holidays." She let her breath out and her eyebrows drew together as needle points pricked her conscious mind. She relaxed her head and let her eyelids close.

"She needs to rest. I need to check her bandages and give her something for the pain. You can come sit with her in a few minutes alright?" Andrew said. Matthew nodded and took Katie and Brian out into the hall. Sully looked at Colleen. She nodded and he left the room.

"I think she's gonna be alright." Matthew said encouragingly as they waited in the hallway.

"Yeah, she's awake." Brian said happily. "Think she'll be ready to come home in a few days?"

Sully didn't answer. The binding around his heart was still there. Matthew stepped in, to Sully's great relief, "I'm not sure Brian. She's still got a lot of healing to do. Best thing we can do is just be here for her."

"What's wrong?" Colleen asked.

Andrew continued to check the bandages around Michaela's ribs. He finally look up into Colleen's eyes. "Check her pulse." It wasn't a command but a request. Colleen bent down and put her fingers gently on her mother's neck. She drew away after a few moments. She turned glossy eyes upon Andrew and he said what she already knew. "There's no sign of infection, but her fever has risen some and her pulse is weak. Too weak. She's lost too much blood. She's fading." He sat heavily on the edge of the bed and let his head fall into his hands.

Hearing those words outloud seemed to burn Colleen. She angrily wiped away her tears. "We will not loose her! She needs blood."

Andrew forced his body up, went to her and held her close. "It's dangerous. It might not work."

Colleen flung his arms away and stepped back staring daggers at him, "Stop it! Stop talking like that! We have to try! I'll do it! It has to work!" Andrew saw the determination glowing in her wet eyes and knew she was not going to be swayed.

"I know. We need ask Sully. Are you sure you want to...?"

"Yes." Colleen emphatically answered. "It's best if it's a female and I want to do this for her." Andrew nodded. He knew that if it didn't work Colleen would blame herself for her mothers death. He prayed it would work. Together they went into the hall and were met by mixed looks of joy, hope and concern. Colleen couldn't look into their eyes. Andrew saw Colleen's bowed head and knew the burden lay on him to tell them. It felt like a brick had been placed in his stomach.

"She's gonna be alright right?" Brian asked enthusiatically. Matthew noticed Andrew's expression. He put a hand on Brian's shoulder.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Andrew stated with dropped eyes.

"But she woke up. That's good isn't it? She knew us and..." Brian began.

"Yes, but her pulse is extremely weak. Her fever has gone up slightly. Her pulse should be stronger by now....but it's getting shallower."

"But..." Brian tried to say. Panic was rising like yeast inside of him.

"What do we do?" Sully's voice was loud but calm. All eyes turned to him as if suddenly remembering he was there. His face held no emotion. There was no energy left in him. He was too tired to feel anything and he felt glad of it. He didn't know if he could take it. His voice called for action. "What do we do?" There was a slight crazed pleading sound to his voice as he repeated the question to Andrew.

Colleen stepped in and touched Sully's shoulder. " She needs blood. I'm going to give her my blood." There was silence. A web of slow comprehension laced with fear hung thick in the air around them.

After a long silence Andrew found his voice again. "Sully, I need your permission. You remember what I said....."

"Yeah, it's dangerous. If we don't?..."

Andrew just shook his head.

"We have to save her! You have to! You said...She has to be alright!" Brian cried out. Andrew didn't answer he felt like he was being burned alive by the boys desperate pleas.

"Brian, were going to do everything we can!" Colleen said. Her tears had stopped and she looked strong and confident. "Sully?"

Sully struggled to divulge his mind from the nightmare that had caged it. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked Colleen.

"Yes. Nothing will happen to me. I'll just be a little tired."

Sully nodded. "And Michaela?"

Andrew stepped in, "If her body excepts the new blood we'll see her improve in a day or so."

"And if she doesn't?"

All eyes turned to Andrew, "She'll go into shock....she'll....she won't survive." Colleen laced her fingers around Andrews hand and held it tightly. No one moved. Carried away by wisps of imagination they each stood lost in their own nightmares. Andrew caught Colleen's steady gaze. He was greatful for her strength. She nodded and he knew they needed to begin preparing.

"You can go sit with her for a while. Colleen and I need to get some things ready and then we'll begin." Andrew said. The couple headed down the stairs. Katie began to fuss in Matthew's arms. Sully reached out for her. She settled her head in the crook of his neck. He held her tight and felt her body relax. She began to drift off to sleep in his arms. Brain and Matthew entered their mother's recovery room leaving Sully alone in the hallway with his tied up heart and weary mind. Katie wouldn't remember any of this. What if she didn't remember her mother? Sully ran away from the diseased thought and tried to replace it with a good one. He remembered when she had entered the world. He had been so scared and unsure. Michaela had been strong. She had given birth to their daughter. He pictured her smile as she held her child for the first time. He let himself sink into the picture. After a moment Matthew came out and saw Sully leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, holding a sleeping Katie tightly "Do you want me to put her to bed?" Matthew asked. Sully opened his eyes and gently transfered his little girl over to Matthew. Sully kissed the top of her blond head and watched Matthew turn down the hall with the precious load.

Sully put a hand on Brian's shoulder as he sat beside Michaela's bed. Brian didn't say anything. He just continued to sit there and look at his mother's hand. Sully wasn't sure what to say. Maybe nothing was better then something. The silence was broken by Colleen's voice, "Brian! Can you come help Andrew and I bring some things up the stairs?" Brian rose slowly and avoided looking at Sully as he exited the room. Sully bent to kissed his wife's forehead and caressed her soft cheek. He sat on the edge of the bed and let his tired head fall into his hands. A few minutes passed and Sully shook himself from his doze. He found Michaela's hand with his. He was surprised when her fingers gently wrapped around his. He looked into her face and saw her eyes slowly open again.

"Sully...."

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. You can't go anywhere either alright?! The kids are waiting for you to get better so we can start decorating for Christmas. It will be Katie's first one." Sully said with hot tears pooling in his eyes.

She let out a soft sigh and her words sounded as if they had traveled a long way, some of them lost altogether. "Sully...tell children...love them..."

"No! Don't you talk like that!" He held her tightly, afraid to let go. "You're gonna be fine. You're strong!"

"Sully...." He couldn't stand the deathly, hallow sound of his name tumbling off her cracked lips.

"Shhh...just rest."

"I...love you..." Her voice was almost inaudible. He couldn't loose her. Tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"Stay with me Michaela! Come on!" Her head fell back and her eyes closed. "No! NO! Michaela!! ANDREW! COLLEEN!"

Thunder shook the building as the pounding of feet stampeded up the stairs. The door burst open. Andrew rushed to the bed. Colleen stood frozen inside the doorway. Sully slumped on the floor next to the bed, his face in agony and his eyes wet.

Andrew frantically checked for a pulse and listened for a heart beat. Urgency and relief echoed in his voice, "She's alive! Sully, she's alive! She's slipped into a coma. We've go to move fast! Colleen!"

She was startled by his abrupt call. "Yes, I'll be right back." She dashed down the stairs to retrieve the nessasary supplies


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A crimson coil connected mother and daughter as they laid side by side. The differences between them were clearly visible. On the right blushed cheeks, plump lips and glowing skin rested easily and calmly; her eyes open reflecting weariness and hope. She looked to the man she loved who stood bending over the other woman. On the left, sunken cheeks, chapped lips, and skin that seemed to absorb the light instead of reflect it, lay swallowed inside herself; her eyes shut unable to look at the man that held her heart sitting helplessly nearby.

"She's stable. I think this is going to work." Andrew said softly. "How are you doing?" he said looking over at Colleen.

"I'm alright."

"Just a little longer I think. We don't want to cause you to pass out. You look tired."

"I'm fine."

Andrew smiled at her and was rewarded with the same. Sully sat silently unaware of their exchange. "Sully, there's nothing you can do now. We are just waiting a bit longer before we stop the transfusion. Colleen is fine and Michaela's condition is holding. Maybe you should go rest."

Sully stood stretching his soar muscles. He bent and kissed Michaela lightly on the forehead. "I'll be back soon my love," he whispered. "I think I'll go for a short walk." He quietly left the room. As he exited the clinic he was met by Grace who held a large picnic basket of food.

"Sully, I brought this for you and the kids. You need to eat. Colleen told me you haven't eaten or slept in a while."

"Thanks Grace, but I don't have much of an appetite."

"Sully, you got to eat! Starvin' yourself aint gonna help things."

"Really, Grace I'm fine." Grace didn't argue with him. "I appreciate everything you're doin' to help us out."

She said in a sincere voice, "How's she doin'?"

Sully sighed, "Colleen's given her some blood. She's still in a coma."

"She'll pull through this Sully."

He acknowledged her concern with a slight shake of the head.

"I'll just leave these here for you." She put the basket down on the bench. "Just in case." She said kindly.

"Thank you." He watched her head back toward the cafe. His eyes wondered down the road. He saw Matthew and Brian talking to a couple in a wagon. Sully headed that direction and recognized that the young couple as the Garcia's. Mrs. Garcia held her little girl tightly. Eloisa's voice reached him as he approached, "What can we do for you? Can we help?"

"Nothing. But thank you." Matthew said kindly. His voice reflected the distress he was bottling inside.

"What's going on?" Sully asked.

"We were just talking to the Garcia's. They came to thank Dr. Mike. She told them she would come visit in a couple days to check on the baby but when she didn't come they decided to come to town." Matthew explained.

Sully nodded to them and asked kindly, "How is your little one?"

"Oh, she is well. But we are so sorry to hear about Dr. Mike. We didn't know. We came to say thank you. She is good doctor. Matthew told us she was hurt." Eloisa said sympathetically. It was clear from her face that she felt bad and was worried. Mr. Garica started speaking spanish. Eloisa talked over him as she translated what he was saying. "My husband says he is sorry. We tried to get her to stay with us but she said she promised her boy she would be home by dark. She didn't want to worry him." Eloisa looked down at Sully, "She was very excited to see you again. I hope she will be alright."

Brian turned quickly away from them and ran out of sight. "Brian!" Matthew called out to him but he was gone. They were surprised by his sudden and abrupt departure.

"I'm sorry." Sully said with a furrowed brow. "Andrew is here if you wish to see him. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course." Eloisa said sadly. Sully left them with Matthew. He went to find Brian. Sully felt angry and he wasn't sure why or at who. The rope burned hot inside his chest as if trying to brand him. He didn't blame the Garcia's. It wasn't their fault. Michaela was head strong and did as she pleased. Why? Why did she have to be so stubborn?! Was he angry with her? No! He couldn't be. It wasn't her fault either. The fact was it was no one's fault. The anger, frustration and despair seemed to have no outlet.

He found Brian a few feet into the woods. He was violently throwing twigs and rocks around. His hands picking up whatever they could and chucking it away just as fast. "Brian." Sully said.

"Go away!" Brian yelled at him with out looking at him.

"Brian stop."

"Get out of here!" He kicked a rock and sent it flying.

"Brian!" Sully approached him and wrapped his arms around the boy so he couldn't throw anything. Brian struggled angrily to get away. Hot tears seared his cheeks. "Brian stop! It's alright!" He continued to fight, trying to push Sully away. Sully let go and Brian pulled away from him stumbing to the hard, cold earth. His fists were clenched and sobs shook his body.

"It's my fault!" He cried angrily.

Sully sighed heavily as he watched his son struggle.

"It's my fault she's hurt! I was upset she had to leave. I wanted us to be together when you got home. We had planned your party. She promised me she'd be home. It's my fault! She hurried home because of me! She got hurt because I made her promise!" His words came between sobs. His fists beat the ground desperately as his body hunched over the frozen ground.

"Brian it's not your fault. It's no ones fault." Sully's voice fought to keep control.

"Then why?! " Brian's voice shook angrily.

"Sometimes bad things happen Brian. I don't know why! They just do. Even to good people. And sometimes it's no ones fault! I thought it was my fault too!" Tears threatened to drop out of Sully's eyes. Brian looked up, a questioning look in his sorrowful eyes. Sully continued, "If I'd been home more. If I'd been here I could have gone with her. I could have protected her." The binding in his chest burned like live coals. Sully continued in an attempt to comfort Brian as well as himself. "But it's no ones fault. We can't change anything. It just happened, and blaming ourselves doesn't solve anything." The tears trickled down Sully's cheeks. He knelt down beside his son. "It's not your fault Brian." Sully's voice shook with emotion. He wrapped his arms around him and this time Brian didn't fight it. "No one blames you." They sat for a while letting their anguish slowly drain. The coarse coil around Sully's heart began to cool. Perhaps it was due to the outlet of tears, or the frosty earth against his skin. It came as a releif. Their tears dried. Brian quietly asked, "What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know. She's strong Brian. She knows we need her. She'll fight." They sat together in silence letting their eyes roam the landscape. While his heart felt heavy, Brian let the drop of hope and trust that Sully spoke spread ripples through his mind.

"Do you still want to work on your science project?" Sully asked.

"No." Brian said. "I mean...not right now. The teacher said I didn't have to worry about doing it right away." He explained. After a moment Brian added, "Will you still be able to help me with it?"

"I will." Sully sighed heavily. "I've been gone too much lately. I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot this year. I think it's time I stayed home for a while."

"I'm glad your my pa Sully." Brian said. The words brought a small smile to Sully's lips.

"I'm glad your my son Brian."

"We finished. She's still in a coma but it doesn't look like she is going to have any adverse reactions to the blood transfusion." Andrew said relieved.

Sully nodded gratefully, "Thank you Andrew."

"I think I'm going to check on Colleen."

"Is she alright?" Sully asked.

"Just tired. She fell asleep a little while ago." Andrew gave a small smile and turned toward Colleen's room.

"Andrew." Sully called him back. He turned and Sully said, "You should get some rest yourself."

"And you." Andrew said with a small chuckle. Sully went into Michaela's room. Maybe he imagined it but her cheeks didn't look as pale. She was so beautiful. She looked peaceful. He sat heavily in the chair next to the bed. He took her delicate hand in his. "I love you Michaela. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Please forgive me. I'm here now. I need you. We all need you. Please come back to me." He leaned back and unwillingly his eyes closed. His mind finally rested and the clenching of the rope was numbed.

The sun was bright. The ocean overhead was clear. Sully looked out on a field of green. He recognized this field. It was the one he had stood in when Micheala had asked him to marry her. The rustle of leaves in the breeze turned his vision to an old oak tree. She was there. Standing with her back to him, her hand on the tree looking outward. He could see her hair flowing out behind her; a banner of melted gold shimmering in the light. Her figure was clothed in a simple white gown. "Michaela." He called out to her but she didn't turn. He stepped closer. "Michalea." She turned but didn't speak. She was radiant. A soft, joyful smile lighted her face. "Michaela!" He tried to run to her and take her in his arms but he couldn't reach her. Some unseen thing was pulling her away. She raised her hand to reach out and touch him. He felt the tips of her fingers caress his but he couldn't grasp her hand. "Michalea! Michaela!" He saw her smile begin to fad. She whispered his name, "Sully. Sully, don't leave me."

"Michaela! I'm here!" He tried to reach her but she was getting farther away. The distance between then grew. "Micheala!" He felt panic and despair as he tried to reach her. He could see her still standing by the tree. Still beautiful. A longing look in her eyes. He used all his strength to get closer but he couldn't. "Micheala! Don't leave me!" Sully's body jerked and his eyes opened. He was breathing hard.

"You fell asleep my brother." Sully looked up and saw Cloud Dancing standing next to him. Sully sighed and rubbed his hands across his brow. Cloud Dancing continued, "Andrew says she is doing better."

"What did the spirits tell you?" Sully asked reverently. "Will she live?"

"The spirits did not reveal that to me."

Sully got up and looked down on his wife. He finally spoke, "I couldn't get to her. She was slipping away. In my dream. I couldn't reach her."

"Perhaps she was not the one moving." Cloud Dancing said.

"What do you mean?" Sully asked. The knot gave an ugly tug.

"I had a similar vision of you while I was away." Sully turned to look at his friend as he continued. "You tried to reach her but you couldn't. A force pulled you apart. She became sad."

"It's not my fault! I wanted to get to her!" Sully said desperately.

"I know my brother. I do not think this is a vision of death." Sully felt relieved but confused. Cloud Dancing continued, "Perhaps this was meant to show you the other things that keep you apart. Distractions." Cloud Dancing put his hand on his friends shoulder, his eyes full of understanding. "You know of what I speak. You have accomplished much good. You do what you feel is right. You follow your heart. Lands have been saved and people changed because of you. But you have been away often. You are a good father and husband. Perhaps the spirits are trying to help you realize how much you are wanted and needed among those you love. Reminding you where your heart really is, and who holds it. I do not believe this is meant to hurt you but to guide you. Help you find your way home again."

Sully absorbed the wisdom that flowed from his Indian friends lips. "I decided when I returned that I would stay. I have been troubled. I've felt...tight. Like I'm being squeezed inside."

"When did this begin?"

"The day I returned."

"No doubt you felt Michaela was in trouble. Your connection with her is strong. But perhaps there is also a part of you that has made this rope that holds you captive."

Sully looked at his friend questioningly. Cloud Dancing explained, "You have let feelings of guilt and blame take hold of you. Michaela does not blame you. She understands you. She just misses you. You can not change the past. Nor should you regret it. You must move forward. These feelings will only weaken you. Perhaps it is what holds you back. Blaming yourself where you are not to blame can only cause more hurt."

Sully gave a small chuckle. "I told Brian something similar."

"You would do well to take your own advice my brother." Cloud Dancing smiled.

Sully knew his friend spoke truth. He had held so much inside and let it grow and fester. He needed to purge himself of the self destructive feelings. He knew he loved his family. He saw so clearly where he was needed. He knew what he wanted. He didn't need to punish himself. As the thought caught hold he felt his heart widen. The space inside of him seemed to breath and the coil began to unravel. He breathed deeply.

"Thank you my friend." Sully said as he embraced his brother. Sully watched as Cloud Dancing turned to look down at Michaela.

"She is strong but much of her strength comes from her love for you." Cloud Dancing said. "She knows you are here for her."

"Thank you for coming."

"I must be going soon though."

"Will you eat first? The children would like to see you." Sully offered.

Cloud Dancing smiled, "If you eat with us. I hear you haven't eaten."

Sully laughed lightly,"Agreed." Sully bent down and kissed his wife, "I will be back soon my love." He and Cloud Dancing left the room in search of the picnic basket Grace had left. For the first time since returning home Sully felt that things were going to be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How are you feeling?" Andrew asked as Colleen began to wake up. He had been siting in a chair near the bed watching her sleep. She was so pretty. She seemed so peaceful.

Colleen's eyes slowly opened and she stretched her tired muscles. "I'm feeling just fine. No need to worry about me." She gave him a warm smile. Andrew sat on the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"You were very brave."

"Did it work? Do think she'll be alright?" Colleen asked with concern. Andrew considered and turned on his doctor voice as he replied, "Her pulse is stronger and she is stable. Her breathing is less labored. She's still in a coma though. But she is doing better I'm confident that she will wake up soon. Her pulse is getting strong and she has color now."

Colleen smiled again with a mischeivious look in her eyes, "I told you it would work. I knew she wouldn't give up if we didn't either. She's stubborn."

Andrew chuckled, "Sounds like someone else I know."

Colleen just pursed her lips in a teasing manner and said, "If she wakes up soon she might be able to come home for Christmas. We should start decorating the homestead."

"That would be nice. I know she was looking forward to having her family all here for the holidays."

"You have to come too. I know ma wouldn't mind." Colleen invited excitedly.

"Actually, I was already invited." Andrew annouced ruefully.

"By who?"

"Your mother." Andrew said shyly. "I think she feels sorry for me that I don't have family around."

"She's the best." Colleen said. Andrew watched as her eyes became dim and the smile slid off of her face.

"What's wrong?" He let his finger encircle her soft hand.

Her quiet voice fell on his ears; a trickle from a stream, "We almost lost her Andrew." He took her in his arms.

"I know."

"I was so scared." She leaned into him and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I was too. But I think we've made it through the worst."

Colleen nodded. She pulled away and met his eyes, "I'm glad your here." Andrew touched her cheek and drew her chin up letting his lips find hers. He whispered, "I feel the same about you."

When they pulled away Colleen asked, "Your coming right? To Christmas?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I do!"

"Then I wouldn't miss it."

Sully bounced Katie on his knee. Brian sat next to him on a bench inside the clinic. Cloud Dancing had just left. Katie smiled and giggled as Sully bounced her.

"She looks happy pa." Brian said with a smile.

"She's a pretty girl, like her ma." Sully said.

The door that led to the stairs flew open. "She's awake!" Andrew announced with a wide smile. Sully and Brian jumped up and followed him up the stairs to the little room. Colleen was kneeling next to the bed with a relieved smile on her face. They all gathered around the bed.

"Ma! We're so glad you're awake!" Brian said as he sat on the bed.

"Brian." Michaela's voice was slow but steady. Exhaustion laced her words which were soft and comforting. Micheala saw her family around her. She lifted her lips in a gentle smile. Her body was soar. She felt the tight wrappings around her rib cage and the bindings around her wrist and shoulder. Her head was some what foggy. She searched for the face of her husband. "Sully."

"I'm here." Micheala felt his hand cover hers and she focused her eyes on his. She felt stronger just looking at him.

"Her pulse is strong and she is healing nicely. I think we are through the worst of it. She still needs her rest though." Andrew said. The children all had a quick word and kissed her on the head before leaving her to rest. They filed out of the room leaving husband and wife alone.

Sully lifted his hand and caressed Michaela's soft cheek, pushing away the stray hairs that clung to her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I know. I'm so sorry I wasn't there Michaela. If I had been here..."

"You're here now." Sully looked into her eyes. There was light, warmth, life in them again. No blame, only love. The rope seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Hmmm...soar, tired."

"Do you want me to get Andrew? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember falling and then I heard your voice....it was cold....that's all."

As the events of the last few days played in Sully's head he felt so releived to still have her with him. "Yeah, you fell and were hurt really bad. Andrew and Colleen did surgery on you. You have some broken ribs and your arm was broken. You lost a lot of blood and slipped into a coma. We were so afraid...Colleen gave you some of her blood. You started to get stronger."

Michaela saw the worry and strain in her husbands face. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Sully bent over her and rested his head lightly against hers. "You're so strong. I was so scared Michaela. If you...I wouldn't...."

"I know." Michaela whispered softey. For a moment they laid in silence next to one another.

Sully said after a time, "Everyones hoping you'll be able to be home for Christmas but I'm just glad you're awake."

"I think I can manage being home for Christmas. It will be good to be home again." Michaela gave a small yawn and let her eyelids fall.

"Are you sure you'll be ready by then? It's only a few days away." Sully whispered in her ear.

"I'm a doctor remember?" A silent laugh rested on her smiling mouth as her eyes opened with a sparkle.

"How could I forget." Sully kissed her and said, "I should let you rest."

"Don't leave." Her hold on his arm tightened. Sully saw the same longing in her eyes that he had seen in his dream. This time nothing would keep him from her.

"I won't." Sully laid next to her on the bed and wrapped her gently in his arms. He took in the flowery smell of her hair as she relaxed her head against him. "I love you Michaela."

"I love you too." They fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Hurry Brian. They'll be here soon." Colleen quickly took the cake out of the oven. Brian struggled to hang the last bit of holly along the fireplace mantle. Matthew was quickly putting up the Christmas tree. Christmas had already come and gone. Christmas night Grace had brought dinner to the clinic and they had squeezed into Michaela's recovery room to eat together. Michaela had been glad to have her family with her and was able to stay awake long enough to finish dinner and open a few gifts before she had fallen asleep again. Sully and the children had seen past her smiles and noticed the disapointment in her face at not being able to be home and have a real Christmas. It was now almost New Years and Sully and the children were planning a special surprise for her.

"Ma's sure gonna to be surprised." Brian said happily.

"Yeah, she'll enjoy being home again." Matthew said.

"They're here!" Colleen said as she looked out the window. They all scrambled to finish their tasks. Colleen picked Katie up from playing on the floor. The front door was filled by Sully helping Michaela up the front steps, followed by Andrew. Michaela's ribs were still bound and soar but her shoulder was out of the sling and she had only a light wrapping around her wrist. She was still weak but she had convinced Andrew to let her return home. Micheala was met by her children's smiling faces.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said together.

Micheala beamed as she took in the sight around her. The house was all decked out in holiday cheer. The children had put up all the decorations and the table was set with a warm, delicious looking meal. "Thank you! Its wonderful! But it isn't Christmas anymore."

"Well, we figured since we kind of missed it we could just do it now instead!" Colleen said happily.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Michaela said with a glowing smile. "Thank you so much!"

They all hugged and welcomed her home before settling themselves around the table.

The food was fabulous and the company excellent. "Thank you all again. This is wonderful surprise."

"We're glad Andrew said you were well enough to come home." Colleen said reaching under the table to hold his hand.

"I think she would have come home anyway." Andrew said with a shrewd smile. Everyone chuckled because they knew it was true. "I appreciate your inviting me."

Michaela turned a kind gaze to Andrew. "You are always welcome here. Thank you for everything Andrew. I wouldn't be here with out you; all of you. I love you all so much."

"We love you too ma." Brian said. The table was cleared and they moved into the family room next to the fire. Sully led Michaela to a chair where she was able to sit comfortably. Brian and Matthew began playing checkers. Colleen and Andrew sat near the fire talking. Sully picked Katie up and placed her on Michaela's lap. He kneeled next to the chair holding Katies little hand. He looked up and sank into his wife's eyes. "Sully, are you happy?" He was taken back by the question.

"Of course I am. Why?" She looked down and shook her head as if to say never mind. "Come on, tell me," Sully coxed her. He brushed her hair back with his fingers. The strands of silk twisted and clung to him.

"I just...I just wondered if... well, if part of the reason you've been gone so much was because...well, if maybe I wasn't enough for you anymore." Her words hung heavy in the air, striking Sully with brutal force.

"No, Micheala! No, I... I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I..."

"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be and..." Michaela explained. She was stopped by his gentle finger over her lips.

"I love you! Nothing will ever change that. You're beautiful. You're my wife. You're all I need. I was lost for a while. Distracted. But not anymore."

She could see the concern and sincerity in his deep blue eyes.

"Michaela, when you....when I almost lost you I.... I didn't think I could bare it." Tears began to light his eyes. "My heart is yours. It always will be. You and the children are my life. I'm yours."

Michaela put her hand on his face and pulled him close. "I love you Mr. Sully."

"I love you Quinn." They fell into a passionate kiss. The rope slipped. The tightness in his chest was gone; dissolved away with the deepness of her kiss. "Merry Christmas my love," he said in her ear. He was rewarded with a sweet smile and another kiss. Katie began to coo and they broke apart and smiled at their little girl.

"How do you like your first Christmas Katie?" Micheala asked with a smile.

"It's been quite a year." Sully said.

"It certainly has." A sigh escaped her lips.

"It always seems to end up alright though."

"Yes, it does. Oh, Sully, I'm so lucky to have you, and the children."

"We're lucky to have you."

"I won!" Brain declared proudly with his arms in the air.

"You're getting good little brother." Matthew said.

"It's time for the Christmas story ma." Brian announced.

"Perhaps Colleen could read it this year." Michaela requested.

Colleen looked up from her conversation with Andrew when she heard her name. "I would love to ma." Brian fetched the book and Colleen began to read. The night was perfect. Michaeala was filled with love an gratitude for her family. She loved her husband and knew he loved her in return. She laced her fingers between his own. Sully raised her hand to his lips. She enjoyed his soft touch. It was a wonderful Christmas


End file.
